efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC 07
|debut= |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #06 |nex= FSC #08 }} Our host city for the 7th edition of FSC is Sofia, Bulgaria, following the victory of Slavi & Ruslana with "My love". We have 2 more debuting countries, Australia and Estonia, and also 2 returning countries, Albania and Finland. Unfortunately we also have three withdrawals, namely Belgium, Cyprus and Switzerland. However, the total number of participants has increased to 25, a new record. The United Kingdom clinches its 3rd FSC-victory, while Turkey achieves a second place, and Albania finishes in third. The Host City Sofia is the capital of the Balkan nation of Bulgaria. It’s in the west of the country, below Vitosha Mountain. The city’s landmarks reflect more than 2,000 years of history, including Greek, Roman, Ottoman and Soviet occupation. Sofia has been an area of human habitation since at least 7000 BC. Being Bulgaria's primary city, Sofia is a hometown of many of the major local universities, cultural institutions and commercial companies. Sofia is one of the top 10 best places for start-up business in the world, especially in information technologies. Vitosha Boulevard, also called Vitoshka, is a pedestrian zone with numerous cafés, restaurants, fashion boutiques, and luxury goodsstores. Sofia's geographic location, in the foothills of the weekend retreat Vitosha mountain, further adds to the city's specific atmosphere. The Venue The National Palace of Culture was built under the communist regime in the later half of the 20th century. It was only meant to serve as a place, where the party would gather up in their meetings. After their fall however NPC turned into a venue for great many things - concerts, festivals, promotions and together with its beautiful paths, garden and fountains in front of and around it, it has become the symbol of Bulgaria's capital - Sofia. The Hosts * Katerina Ilieva Evro is a Bulgarian actress (born September 1, 1956 in Sofia). She has worked at Boyan's Studio, in the TV show "UFO Club" and was involved in the conduct of the MM TV Awards. On March 26, 2007 she enters the Big Brother house as a participant of the second season of "Vip Brother" show, where she finished in fourth place, spending 33 days in the show. * Azis (born Vasil Troyanov Boyanov on 7 March 1978) is a Bulgarian Romani chalga (pop-folk) singer known for, among other things, his atypical gender expression and his flamboyant persona. Azis performed alongside Mariana Popova in the Semi-Final of the Eurovision Song Contest 2006 with the song Let Me Cry. The song, however, did not qualify for the grand finale. In the 2006 TV programme Velikite Balgari (the Bulgarian version of the 2002 Greatest Britons from BBC), Azis was elected as the 21st greatest Bulgarian of all time (and was in fact the second ranking living person on the list, after football player Hristo Stoichkov, who was 12th). On 01 October 2006, Azis married his husband Niki Kitaetsa. Their marriage is not legally recognized given the laws of Bulgaria. Azis appeared on the VIP Brother 2 version of Big Brother Bulgaria alongside Niki Kitaetsa. Azis left the house voluntarily after nineteen days. Beginning from 2008, Azis is the host, alongside with actress Ekaterina Evro, of the critically acclaimed talk-show entitled "Azis's Late Night Show". The Show The Results * The detailed Scoresheet could unfortunately not be retrieved. The Winner The Noisettes - Never forget you Category:FSC Editions